Time to Confess
by ShadowNightRose18
Summary: Tweek and Butters meet a new guy in town and for some strange reason, he knows a lot about them. Who is he and why is Craig and Kenny so protective? This is a Creek and Bunny story, so... yea. Don't read if you don't like that. Rated T for language and future chapters.


First time story writer here, so please bare-with me. Sorry if you can't understand it. This story changed when I was writing it. Sorry. Hope you enjoy it.

Anything in…

"Talking" 'Title' _Thinking_ YELLING WITH SHOCK

* * *

Time to Confess

It was 11 pm on a Saturday night, everyone in South Park should be sleeping. Everyone except Tweek Tweak. Tweek was running around his kitchen looking for his coffee cream. His parents were fast asleep and didn't really care what their 17 yr. old son did. Well, as long as he doesn't burn the house down.

"Dang it! W-were is t-that cream!" Tweek was looking though the cabinets in the kitchen. He was looking for the cream for about an hour now and you could say he was looking a lot shakier than normal. After looking in the fridge for the 17th time, Tweek lost it. "Dame it! F-forget it! I'll just drink it plain!" With that said Tweek chugged his slightly clod coffee.

_Well it's better than not having any coffee_. Once Tweek was done with his coffee he walked up to the stair to go to his bedroom. He was feeling a little better and felt a little bit calmer than usual. That kind of bugged him, he's usually paranoid about something. Once Tweek reached his bedroom door he was about to open it when it opened itself.

"AH!" Tweek yelled and was about to run away when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Calm down. It's just me." Tweek calmed down once he heard the voice. It was Craig Tucker. _What is he doing here?_ Tweek relaxed somewhat but was a little scared seeing one of his best friends in his house.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" Tweek asked in a timid voice.

Craig looked confused and released his wrist. "What do you mean? I'm here to help with our school project." _What project?_ Craig seemed to have read his mind and said "The project we have to do for English class." Tweek still looked confused. Craig sighed pulling Tweek into his room. "The project we have to do with Kenny and Butters."

Inside his usually clean room was a paper covered floor with Kenny laying face first on the floor and a tired looking Butters writing something down at his desk he had in his room, that too was covered in paper and so was his laptop that was there.

"Kenny, get your ass up!" Craig yelled, stomping his way over to Kenny. "We have to finish this project."

Kenny groaned when Craig pulled him by his orange jacket's collar. "I don't wanna." Kenny groaned again and tried to fall asleep.

"To bad." Craig tossed Kenny on Tweeks' bed which was also covered in paper. "Start working on the timeline. And you." Craig turned around and pointed at Tweek. "Since you took a long coffee break, you get to finish the diorama." Craig then pointed at the corner of the room next to window. There was a barley landscaped model of dead trees and bark brown dirt in a black wooded box.

Tweek walked over to it trying not to step on the papers on the floor. Once he reached it he saw that on one of the sides of the box read, 'Welcome to Salem Town'. _Oh, I forgot about this._

Their English class was doing a project about the Salem Witch trials. They were supposed to read the story and research the history on it. They were also supposed to make a short story about it, make a timeline, a diorama of the town, and an autobiogoph on the author. Why the teacher made them do this? They had no idea; the teacher was just evil like that. Heck, the teacher didn't even let them pick their partners. Sure the boys were friends an all but sometimes they irritate each other. And to top it all off, the project was due at the end of the week. Sure they had a week off of school but they didn't want to spend it doing school work.

"Butter! Wake Up!" Tweek turned around and saw Craig sitting on the floor looking over some papers. Butter had his head on the table but slowly pulled his head up. He looked confused but started to write again.

_Well… I guess I better get working._ With that Tweek started making a road out of tiny rocks he found by the box so that it showed where people will walk on in the little village.

* * *

After a few 45mins of non-stop working, everyone started to doze off. When Butter fell off his chair and didn't move, Tweek yelled out "Oh my God, Butter's dead!"

"Tweek calm down. He's just tired." Kenny dropped his pencil looking at Tweek with dead like eyes. Before Tweek could scream, Kenny throw his pencil at him. It hit his head and bounced on Butters' back then in-between them. "And my eyes are just getting dark around them from lack of sleep."

"H-hey, t-that hurt." Tweek rubbed his head and stared at Butters' unmoving body. _I still think he's dead._ As if reading his mind both Kenny and Craig signed.

"Alright everyone, we'll start again tomorrow." With that said Craig packed all the paper he had around him in his backpack and walked towards the door. "Tweek, I'm going to let myself out, alright." Tweek nodded. Right when he was about to leave Kenny jumped off Tweeks' bed.

"Hey wait, I'm coming with." Kenny started shoving the papers on the bed in his bag.

"No, I'm leaving now. I'm not in the mood for you Ken-" Craig was interrupted by Kenny shoving Craig out the door. _When did Kenny move from the bed?_ Both Tweek and Craig were shocked at Kenny's' quick movement.

"Oh come on Craig. I have to talk to you anyways." Kenny said with a bright smile. He still looked tired and it was obvious that he was trying hard not fall dead on the floor from lack of sleep.

Kenny waved bye to Tweek and Butter before he closed the door behind him. Their footsteps were heard for a while and then the front door slammed hard to show that they left the house. Tweek jumped a little but calmed down. His friends would always do that, it was to let him know that they left.

* * *

Tweek's POV

Once I calmed down enough I started to clean my bed from any paper Kenny left. There wasn't that much but still, I like my room a little cleaner than what it is now. I mean what if the underpants gnomes are hiding under them! What if they try to kill me in my sleep! No-no-no Tweek. Just calm down. Craig said you didn't have to worry about them. You can trust Craig, he protects you from bullies at school and he doesn't hit you like he does with everyone else. After I was done putting the papers on my desk, I looked down on the floor where Butter was still laying at.

His eyes were slightly open and he was breathing right. I guess he's not dead. "Um… Butter? A-are you alright?" I bent down and poked Butters on his shoulders.

After five pokes Butter groaned. "Tweek, stop. I'm too tired." I did stop. I stared at Butters for a while wondering how I was going to get him to move. I didn't want to yell or spill water on him. And I didn't want to pull him. Don't get me wrong, Butter wasn't that heavy, it's just that I wasn't that strong to even pull him to my bed and I doubt he'll get annoyed by my pulling. I mean we had sleep overs at times and when he's really tired, well… you can drag him up the stairs and fail at getting him up there all you want and he won't wake up. Trust me I tried.

Just when I was about to give up, an idea came to mind. But Butter was going to freak out like me with my gnomes theories. But if I don't, Butter will probably get in trouble later. I took one last look at Butters in his peaceful sleeping form and regretted what I was about to say.

"Butter, you're going to miss your curfew. It's 11:50-"

"WHAT!" Butters shoot up and started to pack his papers in his bag. "Oh gesses, I-I better get going." Butters headed for the door when I graded his arm.

"Wait. I w-was just k-kidding. I-Its late, y-you shouldn't go out -NAG- this l-late." Butters pulled on his arm, but just like me, he wasn't that strong and it took a while for him to pull away.

"I-I know it's late but if my parents find out I stayed out late, t-they're ground me!" And with that Butters started to run for the door.

I fallowed him out of my room and almost tripped going down the stairs. Butters on the other hand wasn't having any trouble running down the stairs. Once we reached the front door Butter just yanked the door open and ran outside. I don't think he noticed that it was pitch black outside. Near my house there were hardly any houses here so his was a good 30-35 minute walk from mine house to his. Not to mention you had to pass a bit of the town and other houses that has dogs running around freely and some drug attics. With that thought in mine I fallowed him.

I have to emit, I was sacred to fallow him. But then again, I don't want anything to happen to him. He's one of my best friends, and unlike Craig and Kenny, Butter's the only one that has the same difficulties like me. Without him I'm sure I won't get that much sympathy for my speech problem and I'm pretty sure I'll be the only paranoid one in the group if Butters was kidnapped or worst, dead.

Oh God! What if there's a murder out tonight! With that in mind I picked up the pace and ran along sided Butters. When I did that, Butters screamed and tripped. BANG! Right in the face. I passed him a little ways so I turned around and walked slowly up to him.

"Um… Butters? A-are you o-ok-" I was cut off when Butters jumped up and crawled on the floor a little before he realized it was me.

"O-oh, i-it's just you T-tweek." Butters slowly got up and dusted the snow off his pants and jacket. When he was done he smiled up at me but the cheerful smile was soon replaced with a worried one. "What'd you do-doing out here?"

"I-I was f-fallowing y-you." I played with my fingers and so did Butters. We both looking around us and for some odd reason, we stopped a little ways into town. Most of the shops were closed and the ones opened seemed to be playing loud music or rough sounding laughs echoed though the half opened doors. If the songs weren't heavy metal or sexual, the laugh could have been welcoming, even if it sounded like a drunk.

_Oh who I'm I kiddy! Butters and I better start running._

Without talking both of us started to walk quickly, we avoided the passed out drunks and a few prostitutes. We had a few more blocks to go when two guys came out of an ally way. They stopped nudging each other and looked at both of us up and down. _Crap! These guys don't look good_. Without stopping I pulled Butters towards the other side of the street. But we didn't go far.

"Hey blondes, where ya headed to!" The other two guys ran up to us. I walked faster and once we reached the sidewalk, Butters started to pull me. _What the… why is he-_

Suddenly a gun shot was heard. I turned around and saw that one of the guys had a gun. "Oh come on babies. We- hic- won't hurt you." The guy with the gun said. _Oh sure you won't, you stupide drunk!_

Butters pulled me around a corner and we ran a block before we stopped.

"It looks like they're not fallowing us." Butters said in a panic voice. We took one last look before we head down another street to Butters house. This street had brighter lights, but instead of drunks, it had wild dogs. The dogs heard our steps and stopped what they were doing and eyed us, we stopped and stared at them too. They had hungry looks in their eyes, and quivering lips. They slowly started to walk towards us. _Oh shi-_

"BRWOLF!" One of the dogs barked and that sent a chain of reaction. The dogs started to run; we turned around and ran towards the street we came from and ran like hell. I mean if you had a choice from a guy with a gun and staving wild dogs, wouldn't you choice the gun?

We were able to reach the street but the guys were gone and the street seemed to be dead compared to the first time we were there. _Oh crap! Did I say Dead!_

Before I could have a panic attack, Butters pulled me down the street towards his house. But instead of trying to run all the ways to the house, we turned down into an alleyway.

"B-Butter! W-What are-"

"Shush" He whispered well he covered my mouth with his hand, we were pushed against the filthy wall of the alleyway. _This is disgusting!_

"Rwolf!" One of the dogs barked taking my mine away from the wall. The dogs ran right passed us. _That God!_ It seems Butter was thinking the same thing. He let go of me and timidly looked in the direction the dogs ran to. I stayed close and hanged onto his arms, the whole time I'm shacking like crazy. _Don't judge me! I have the right to be scared!_

Butters slowly walked to the other wall of the alleyway and looked around it. He stayed there looking for a while but then went stiff and turned around and started to run down the end of the alley. _And crap, it's a dead end! Dang it, I said DEAD again!_

"Ah S-shoots!" Butter yelled when he stopped in front of the wall, his shoes were touching it!

"Grrr" I turned around to see the starving dogs behind us. Their mouths were drooling and they were crouching down like they were going to attack. _Darn it! This looks like the end!_ Both of us hugged each other in a death like grip. _Darn it! I said Death!_

"What the… what are you two doing here?" Everyone: me, Butters, and the dogs, looked up at the left side of the alley's wall to see a guy around our age with bark hair and bright gray looking eyes looking down at us on the roof while he had his hands on his hips and leaning forward a little. It was hard to see him completely so I couldn't tell if the smile he gave off was threatening or humorous. _Either way, it was creepy. And we're about to be eaten alive here, don't smile at us!_

"Grr" I turned back to the dogs and saw that their attention was back to us and they were slowly walking up to us. I barely moved my arm and the dogs started to charge!

"AAAHHHHH!" Butter yelled well clinging and shaking me around. Me, well… let's just say I froze. All I can see is one dog jumping in the air towards us well the others are a little ways away. But before the first dog could reach us, something hit it on its head.

It whimpered and ran way. The other dogs stopped and stared as the other dog ran past them and coward behind them.

"Stupid dogs." The guy from earlier said. I looked up at him and saw that he was holding a pipe in his hand. He was smiling at the dogs. The dogs just growled at him. He just stuck out his tongue at them and then turned to me, his smile didn't go way. "So..." He took a step forward and started to fall off the roof but landed on his feet looking like he was still walking. _That was a TWO story building!_ "why are you two out here?"

I was speechless and so was Butters. We just stared at the guy that kept smiling at us with a phreaking pipe in his hand.

* * *

Butter's POV

_Oh nuts._ What have we gotten ourselves into this time? Some guy wearing bark jeans and light gray sleeve underneath a black reaper shirt is holding a pipe in front of us with a bright smile. Usually only crazy brunks do that. Well, the ones at South Park anyways.

"Hey Butter, mind answering my question? Tweek looks like he's out of it." The guy said with a little irritation.

"Oh… um… we-we where heading to my h-house but then we got… wait a second. How did you know our names?" His smile changed, he was staring at me with a little bit of a bored face. It reminded me of Craig, when he didn't want to talk about something he didn't want to bail with.

"That's not important right now." He reached inside his pants pocket and pulled out some sort of red wrapper like bar. He ripped opened the wrapper and a strong smell came from it. _Is that… beef-jerky?_

"Wh-what are you-"

"Not now Tweek." The guy threw the wrapper at us making us flinch. "Can't you see I'm trying to feed some dogs?" With that he threw the beef jerky over the dogs and it landed at the other side of the street.

The dogs ran straight over there, starting a feeding frenzy, they attacked each other too!

"Ah! WHAT THE-" Before Tweek can finish; both of us were pulled out of the alley and were running in the direction to my house. The guy had both of hands and was pretty much dragging us though the street. "Hey! Let go of us!" Tweek was struggling.

"No way, if we stop now you're going to be late." _Late? Late for what?_ As if reading my mind he continued. "Well actually, Butter's going to be the one late for the curfew. You Tweek, your parents don't-"

"OH NO, MY CURFEW! I-I'M GOING TO BE G-GROUNDED!" With that I started to run along him and even started to pull him a little, but he was faster than me so barely ran aside him. I wasn't holding onto Tweek anymore he was mostly being bragged by the guy. The rest of the way to my house was filled with us trying to run as fast as we can to my house.

When we got there, my mom the lights were still on inside. I quickly pulled out my keys and opened the door. When I did that, my mom was on the other side. She looked worry and confused.

"M-mom? What are you doing up?" I was a little worry. My parents were very strict.

"Oh thank goodness," Her worried face turned to a small smile as she came up to me and hugged me. Well that's new. Not say my mom didn't give me hugs, but this is the first time she gave me one that actually felt nice. "I'm so glad you're here." She leaned arm length away from me and the worried look was back. "Your father's going to be back any time soon. Quick, go to your room and keep-" She stopped and noticed something behind me.

_Probably Tweek and that other guy_. Not to worry my mom anymore, I turned and was about to introduced them when the other guy interrupted.

"Hello Miss Scotch, I'm Shad." He reached for my mom's hand, which was on my shoulder, and shook it. "I'm new to town. I was just making sure Butters and Tweek made it to the house safely." He had a gentalmen like smile on. _It looked like on him._

My mom was slightly blushing and looked like she was in some sort of spell. "Oh, I see. Well, thank you for bringing them home."

"No problem." The guy, Shad, grabbed Tweek and lightly pushed him towards us. "I hope you don't mind, but I have to leave now." My mom shook her head no and was about to say something when he quickly said, "Not to be rude, but don't you need to get inside?"

With that my mom quickly got out of the trance she was in and pushed Tweek and me inside. Once she was done locking the door she told us to go to my room and try to keep the lights off. She didn't want my dad to see that we were still up. Once we were in bed a few minutes later, my dad came home. He didn't sound happy and came to my room to see if I was home sleeping. I can tell he didn't like that Tweek was here by the way he asked my mom. But in the end they went to bed. Tweek was asleep and I was close to going to sleep when I realized something. _How did he know where I lived?_

* * *

Normal POV

Outside Butter's house, he new guy, Seth was staring at his watch across the street by a tall, old looking tree when he heard some barking behind him. "Oh, it the mutts again." He said, looking bored and tired. The wild dogs behind him growled at him. They were in a crouching position, ready to attack. "Look, I don't have time for you. I have better things to do then to hear you mutts barking your heads off at me."

The dogs lunged at Shad, he dodged them by jumping in the air and grab one of the branch above him. He pulled himself to the top of the branch effortlessly and sat on top of it. The dogs where circling the tree. They would jump and bark all around it. Some would fall or crash into the other dogs.

"Dumb asses." Shad muttered under his breath. He looked at his watch and gave a small smile. Looks like I can go back home. He took one last look at the dogs before he vanished. Leaving nothing but a light grayish light, where he used to be at and the confused dogs by the tree.

* * *

Well, that's it. Hope you like it. If not, sorry.


End file.
